Pain Of The Past
by jumingbean
Summary: Being a Demi-God, Annabeth gets injured a lot, and everyone is used to that, it happens to everyone. But what if suddenly, all Annabeth's injuries that she has ever had, came back all at the same time? Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico...?


**A/N**

 **Hello! Welcome to my first HOO/PJO fanfic!**

 **I kind of had this idea whilst I was sitting on my roof, which sounds very weird.**

 **I was thinking about how much it would hurt if I fell off, and then I wondered what it would be like if suddenly, all the injuries I had ever had came back all at once?**

 **So yeah, that's what happens to one camper in this fanfic! I hope you enjoy it, sorry it's quite slow starting, but it will hopefully get better!**

 **It's set after the battle against Gaia, and unfortunately, all the demi-gods believe Leo is dead. Who knows if he will return…?**

 **Nico is becoming less gloomy, Thalia is staying at CHB, and Hazel and Frank are currently at camp Jupiter, although they will be part of this Fanfic.**

 **I'm sorry if I miss any details, let me know if I do, I haven't read the books for a while but I wanted to write this, because I was just in the mood!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Percy's POV**

I woke to the sound of campers, bumbling round camp, gravitating towards the dining pavilion.

After pulling on my usual camp vest, I slipped into some shortss and opened my door to find Annabeth, smiling warmly at me, a slight breeze ruffling her soft blond curls.

"Yo yo yo," I greeted, taking her hand and walking with her to the pavilion.

I noticed her limping slightly as we walked, but I ignored it, labelling it as simply a bit of an ache from when she broke her leg in Rome.

She kissed me absentmindedly, joining the rest of the Athena cabin as a normal Saturday at camp commenced.

I smiled at Piper and Jase as they entered the pavilion, walking towards their respected tables. Piper rubbed my shoulder as she walked past, and Jason punched me gently, a gust of wind whistling round my ears.

I piled my plate with blue pancakes and tucked in, the buzz of camp filling my ears and waking me up.

After breakfast and a quick shower, I made my way to the lake, where Jase, Piper, Nico, Thalia, wise girl and I had agreed we would meet on this lovely Saturday morning.

The camp was still recovering from the war, all the damaged buildings ad been rebuilt, and if you looked, you wouldn't be able to tell that bloody Gaia had pocked her ugly head out the ground, but if you listened carefully, then you would be able to hear mourning demi-gods, crying for their dead kin, not being able to forget the horrors that took place on half-blood hill.

At the lake, Thalia and Annabeth where talking whilst Jason and Piper waded in the water, splashing me as I approached.

"You forget, I am the son of Poseidon!" I laughed, completely dry.

Piper frowned playfully as I took a seat next to Annabeth. Kissing her softly on the forehead I said,

"What we gonna do today?"

Annabeth shook her head and I noticed a small cut just above her eyebrow, I stoked it softly as Thalia sighed contently,

"I'm happy sitting here all day,"

Nico popped out the shadows and Jase swore,

"Fuck! Nico, I swear you are one of the scariest people I've met!"

Nico smiled a little, leaning against a tree. Wise girl closed her eyes, lying down and putting her head in my lap, a very small frown on her face.

I was about to ask if anything was up before Piper grinned,

"Everyone, in the lake, we are gonna play tag!"

Annabeth and Nico sighed in unison. I grinned, manipulating the water and splashing Annabeth.

She opened one eye indignantly.

"I'll get you for that seaweed brain."

I mocked terror, tearing off my shirt and diving into the lake, deliberately making the biggest splash possible.

Thalia jumped in after me, her black top hugging her chest as it dripped with water. Nico glared at me as I splashed him with a ton of water. Very slowly, he took off his jacket, and his top, revealing some surprising abs, and suddenly, he bombed into the water.

Finally, Annabeth stood, obviously favouring her left leg. **(A/N I'm not 100% sure about which ankle Annabeth broke, if you know, then please tell me.)** She then limped carefully to the edge of the lake and gingerly slipped into the water. I noticed a graze on her knee and I frowned, where had that come from?

"You okay wise girl?" I frowned, slipping my arm around her, subtly urging the water to help her swim.

She nodded, "Just got a bit of a head ache, I think it's the heat."

I kissed the small cut on her eyebrow, that had seemed to appear out of the blue and took her hand.

"Who's on?" Piper called, wading towards us,

"ME!" Jason yelled, throwing a gust of wind in our direction.

Piper shrieked, splashing away as Jason approached. I let him get very close, so he thought he had got me, before jumping onto a jet of water and shooting across the lake.

He spluttered, shaking his head like a wet dog, splashing Annabeth, who was paying no attention to the game. He glared playfully at me, before taking Annabeth by surprise and tapping her on the head. She grimaced as he yelled triumphantly,

"You're it!"

I let the jet of water drop me into the water, landing next to Nico as Annabeth made a half-hearted attempt to tag Thalia.

"You'll never catch me!" Thalia laughed, her finger tips sparking in excitement.

Annabeth rubbed her shoulder, an odd expression on her face.

"Actually, just remembered, I promised I'd help Malcom with something, sorry, Percy can be on instead of me."

She wadded slowly out the water, grabbing a towel from the grass and wrapping it around herself. She then limped slowly back to camp, a small cut on the back of her leg bleeding slightly.

Nico looked at me,

"I don't know if it's my place to say this," he started, quietly, "But I feel like there's something up with Annabeth."

I nodded sadly, "Yeah, I get what you mean, I'll go after her."

Just as I was climbing out the water, Piper gasped,

"Perce, Annabeth just collapsed." She was pointing at wise girl's limp form in the distance, following me out the water.

I sprinted towards Annabeth, not even bothering to pull my top back on. When I reached her, I fell to my knees, Piper and Thalia not close behind.

"Oh my Gods…" Thalia breathed.

Annabeth was barely conscious, and she had a large gash on her forehead, very similar to the one she had acquired after our encounter with Polyphemus in the sea of monsters. Her camp tee was soaked in blood, coming from a wound on her shoulder, the same shoulder that took the poisoned blade for me during our fight against Kronos. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts, big and small. Some looked like shaving cuts and others looked like grazes from falling on the volleyball courts, which I knew she had done multiple times. There were many bruises covering her body, and her left arm was bent at a strange angle, similar to the angle her ankle was bent at. The same ankle she broke during her quest involving the mark of Athena. Several of her fingers looked broken, and she had a nasty cut on her right thigh.

"These are all old injuries." Thalia exclaimed as Jason and Nico approached.

"The fuck is going on?" I breathed, tears welling in my eyes.

 **A/N**

 **So yeah, I hope it was okay, if a bit cheesy. If you can remember any more major injuries then let me know, and I will note them down.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review it if you like it, I will try upload soon!**


End file.
